


Telepathy [ONE-SHOT]

by erikmlehnsherr



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, i want kitty and rogue too like in xme but i wanted to do the movies and youngish cherik, implied scott/jean a lil bit, they both have huge crushes on each other lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikmlehnsherr/pseuds/erikmlehnsherr
Summary: With Magneto living in the mansion now, there is a lot of uneasiness among the students- especially those who fought against him. When a group of students notice Erik is acting strange, they encourage Jean to use her telepathy to read his mind.What's going on is not at all what they expected. And Jean thinks it's something she should keep to herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of X-Men: Apocalypse in an AU where Erik stays in the end instead of leaving. It is just a silly idea so I hope you all enjoy! It's slightly OOC for some humorous reasons, it's not to be taken seriously

It had been 6 months since the battle with Apocalypse that joined the new X-Men team together. Everything was back to normal and everyone was pretty much used to the new changes that came since then- X-Men training and their new addition to the mansion.

Magneto.

Professor Xavier had always had a soft spot for the metal manipulating mutant. They did have a long (and deeply complicated) history, after all. The professor offered Erik a chance to stay right after they defeated Apocalypse and Erik actually took it up. Many of the students were uncomfortable with this at first, knowing him only by the stories they saw on the news about him. They weren't good ones, either. Quite a few of the kids were convinced he was a villain, even. The X-Men felt especially weird about Erik staying, considering they were the ones who fought against him and Apocalypse. But, they trusted the Professor and he trusted him.

Actually, Erik was extremely civil. He kept to himself for the most part, but started talking a bit with the students as time went on (most likely with the encouragement of the Professor) and he was very polite. He was just another one of them now and everything was completely normal.

Until recently.

It was your average Sunday morning in the mansion. Kurt and Scott were talking at a table alone over breakfast, "He's been acting so weird lately, don't you think?" Scott said.

"Who has?" Jean asked as she joined them, sitting next to Scott with a piece of toast.

"Magnet man." Kurt replied in a lower voice even though no one was listening to them. Scott nodded to confirm Kurt's reply. 

"Erik?" Jean hummed a bit as she took a bite of her toast. She took a moment to think about when she had seen Erik and how he would have been acting different, "Yeah, I suppose he's been a bit off." She shrugged.

Scott shook his head, "He's been totally weird. This whole week! He's been looking over his shoulder more often and speaking in an odd way. It's like he's anxious. It's very subtle, but I've noticed. And Kurt agrees with me! I think other people have noticed too." Kurt gave a singular affirming nod.

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Well, what do you two think of it?" She looked between them and the other two looked at each other as well.

They both looked back to the redhead, "We think he might have had enough. He's gonna split and run." Scott explained with a visual hand gesture, "He didn't want to disappoint the Professor when he asked him to stay a few months ago, but now he can't take it here anymore so he's plotting to run away!"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! Maybe he just doesn't feel well or something. You're thinking to much into this." She insisted.

"What if we're not!" Kurt said, "The Professor will be crushed! We can't let him do that then run off and be Magneto again!"

Jean frowned. He had a point. "Well, how are we supposed to know then? I want to protect the Professor, but we can't accuse his best friend of something like that when nothing could be going on! It would be offensive and insulting to Erik and probably hurt the Professor's feelings too..."

Kurt and Scott exchanged a glance again then both stared at Jean. Kurt spoke, "We were thinking..."

"You could read his mind!" Scott blurted, interrupting Kurt.

Jean's eyes widened and she blinked, "What?! No! I-I can't do that! Erik doesn't even let the Professor do that, that's why he used to have that helmet! A-And it's a total invasion of privacy! I don't read anyone's minds! Professor said not to! I won't let you use me as a tool to get into Erik's mind as soon as he starts to like us!"

The other's looked upset. "Jean, please! You said so yourself, it's for the professor! No one has to know and it's just to double check. The only way to know if Erik is going to do anything bad or not is to read his mind." Scott was looking directly at Jean, in a begging way.

Jean's cheeks turned pink and she sighed, ".... Alright. Fine. I'll do it. Just a peak." She said in a defeated voice.

Kurt and Scott's faces both lit up, "Thank you so much! Don't worry, it will all be fine, and it's to protect the professor! We couldn't do this without you." Scott said with a sweet smile. Jean blushed more.

\----------------

"Okay, he's usually has tea around this time. I'll come in here for a snack every now and then and I'll see him in here." Kurt said as the trio peered into the kitchen. It was the afternoon now and they were hiding out to spy on Erik during his late day tea. Scott and Jean nodded simultaneously.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter asked, appearing out of nowhere. Jean and Scott turned around quickly to look at him in shock, startled by him.

"Jean is going to read Erik's mind to see if he's planning on running away." Kurt said simply. Scott and Jean looked back to Kurt and Scott hit his side. "Oops.." he said.

Peter cocked his head to the side, "Wait, Erik wants to leave?" he said then looked disappointed, "Why would he want to do that...?"

The other three looked between each other awkwardly, not knowing what to said. Peter was always oddly attracted to Erik, defending him whenever someone accused him of something or referred to him as Magneto. They didn't want to upset Peter then have him go tell Erik and the Professor what they were up to. "That's... What I'm going to try to figure out." Jean said carefully.

"Alright, count me in too, then." Peter said. Jean, Kurt, and Scott looked surprised then shrugged, deciding not to fight it. "I thought he has been acting a bit odd lately." Scott gave Jean a 'I-told-you-so' look and Jean pushed him lightly.

After a moment all eyes were back on the subject at hand. "Okay Jean, you ready?" Scott said quietly. Jean nodded and let out a breath. She was ready.

Jean shut her eyes and put her index and middle fingers on the side of her head, in a true Xavier style. She entered Erik's head. She was now hearing his thoughts in live time, but the plan was not to read his thoughts, but to go into his mind and figure out why he had been acting strange. She stayed listening to his thoughts for a moment longer to see if he happened to be thinking anything relevant. When his current thoughts proved to be insignificant, she proceeded with the mission.

Jean dug further into Erik's mind, searching for the source of his insecurities and anxieties. It did not take her long to locate the main issue that seemed to be bothering him. As a matter of fact, this was something that was all over his mind. It was a very loud thought, if that was possible.

But she wasn't sure she was reading it right.

She made a face of pure confusion and puzzlement, trying to see if this was right. No, it was definitely right. It was crystal clear, as a matter of fact. It actually made a lot of sense.

Jean's face relaxed but turned completely red. "Jean? Jean, what is it? Did you figure it out?" Scott asked then the other two joined in by softly repeating her name over and over again.

She blinked, "Oh, sorry- I, uh, yeah. I.... figured it out..." She said slowly, not able to form a proper sentence.

The others pestered her more, "Well?! Come on, Jean!! Tell us!!" Kurt urged her.

Jean snapped out of it and shook her head, "N-No! I mean, it's fine! Everything is fine! He's not going to run away or do anything bad."

Kurt looked relieved but Peter and Scott looked confused, "Wait, then what's wrong? What did you see? You looked startled!" Scott said, furrowing his brows.

"It's not important. It doesn't concern us, and it's something you shouldn't know. I don't think I should know it. But.... It does involve the Professor..." Jean said the last part more sheepishly.

"You can't tell us all that and have that kind of reaction, then tell us you can't tell us!" Peter said.

"Yeah, what gives? This was Scott and I's idea!" Kurt added and Scott gave a "Yeah!" after that.

"No! It won't do any harm, so it doesn't matter! .... Well, I guess things could go off and make things weird... Hm... That wouldn't be good..." Jean said to herself then looked at the other three, who still obviously wanted her to spill the beans, "But it's like, something super personal and I refuse to spread it around!"

"At least tell Scott and I! We're all close friends and X-Men don't keep secrets!" Kurt pleaded.

"I'm in the X-Men, too! Besides, I deserve to know, he's my dad!" Peter exclaimed and everyone looked at him.

"What?" They all replied.

Peter blinked then spoke in his fast paced tone, "What? Oh, you know, not like my actual dad, my fake dad. I mean, he's like a dad. You know? Like.. A dad... He'snotmydaddon'ttellanyoneIsaidthatANYWAY JEAN, why don't you just tell us already?!"

Attention was successfully turned back on Jean from a nervous and babbling Peter. Jean looked at all of them, "No." She repeated stubbornly, "I told you, I'm not saying anything."

Kurt, Scott, and Peter all looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. Kurt spoke up, "Okay Jean, that's understandable. But since something is going on with Erik that concerns the Professor and you won't tell us what, we'll have to warn the Professor regardless."

"What?! But I said he wasn't going to do anything bad! This isn't fair! Why am I being punished for looking out for Erik?" Jean whined. They were gaining up on her out of pure nosiness! She looked to Scott, "Please don't talk to the Professor..."

Scott weakened, "Well..." Kurt was now the one to elbow him, "Ow, hey! Well, she has a point! If it's something that important, maybe we should take her word and let it be." Jean's eyes sparkled thankfully and Kurt sighed in defeat. She could always count on Scott.

"I still want to know." Peter said, "But... I'll figure it out later." he wasn't going to give up, but he wasn't going to keep bothering Jean about it right now. They were still right next to Erik anyway who just finished his tea and was getting up. Peter's eyes widened a bit, "Gogogogogogogogogo!" He said and shoved the other three.

They all moved away from the kitchen to make sure they weren't seen by Erik as he left the kitchen. Kurt was the first one to speak again, "Okay, well, I got homework I was going to work on. I think this went well, though."

"I'm glad to hear it went well."

They all froze then slowly turned around. Professor Xavier was right there behind them. You would think he wouldn't be one to sneak up on people, but he was surprisingly good at it.

"Now, I would expect this from some of the students here, but certainly not you four. Anyone care to explain to me why you are spying on Erik?" The Professor asked in a chillingly calm voice.

The kids all looked between each other silently, none of them wanting to speak up.

"Well, I would be more than happy to read your minds-"

"We thought he was acting weird and wanted to know if he was okay!" Jean blurted out as soon as the other telepath brought up reading their minds. He gave a weird look, arching an eyebrow, so Jean continued, "We thought he would get upset if we asked him so I... read his mind..." she looked down, "I'm sorry, Professor. I knew it was wrong, but we were all worried and we didn't want to upset you either."

The professor sighed, able to tell they were sincere and felt bad about it, "Thank you for telling the truth about it, but in the future you don't have to worry about me. Come to me if you think there is an issue with Erik, or anyone for that matter." They all nodded, "You aren't off the hook, however. All of you will go to training right now and will remain there for the next 5 hours. Go ahead and get dress because the clock doesn't start until you get there." 

A mixture of "Yes, sir" and "Yes, Professor" was mumbled quietly. Xavier nodded, "Very well. See you there, then." He said then left. The students all groaned and started to disperse.

Jean took a moment to look at the Professor before she went to change. She felt bad for doing something to upset him, after all that's what they were trying to prevent. She respected him and looked up to him in every way. He was a great person.

No wonder Erik was in love with him.


End file.
